


Bradford and Heron dated

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [41]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costume Kink, Costumes, Disturbing Themes, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Foreshadowing, No Porn, No Sex, No Smut, Other, School Uniforms, Suggestive Themes, Unfortunate Implications, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: A story about how Bradford Buzzard and Black Heron dated.
Relationships: Black Heron/Bradford Buzzard
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bradford and Heron dated

At some point after F.O.W.L was created,

Black Heron sat on the bed and read a book. Bradford Buzzard poked his head into the bedroom. Heron didn't look up from her book as she spoke, "What is it now?" Bradford held up an outfit, it was a yellow sweater with a yellow beanie. The Scientist cocked an eye and noted, "Yellow isn't my color." The suit and tie pleaded flatly, "Please Heron." The lady replied cheerfully, "No~♡" The suited vulture questioned her as he moved into the room, "Why not? It's not just the color, is it?"

The Mad Scientist put down her book and glared at him. She got up and pointed out, "Bradford, that outfit looks like it belongs to a child. I hate children." The vulture looked at the outfit, he sweated as he came up with a lie, "It's nothing like a child's clothing. I don't know what you are rambling about. You know I hate children too." His girlfriend put her biological hand and robotic hand on each hip as she gave a look that said "That's suspicious." This caused her boyfriend to lie even harder, "It's a trend among women in their 20s to wear yellow nowadays."

"I should have known you were trying to make dress like that because you want a younger woman!" Black Heron fumed. Her boss insisted, "No! No no no no! You are the only woman I love, I haven't been seeing any other woman. Please I just wanted to try something different."

He wasn't lying. He wasn't seeing any other woman, he'd just be stalking a little boy. I would say that's much worse for a relationship. Heron crossed her arms and turned away from him. The Buzzard got closer and patted her shoulder. After a moment, the lady supervillain spoke, "I might do it." The business supervillain added on to his request, "Can you hug a large teddy bear and say you love me in a cute voice?" The entire room went dead silent. Finally, she responded, "What in the God Damn is wrong with you?"

Years Later,

Bradford Buzzard stuck in a coat hanger with a yellow, school girl, uniform. It wasn't a real school girl uniform. That was too clear by how short the skirt was. Black Heron looked up from her book, she snarks, "Bradford, I want a divorce." He walked in and argued, "It's just an outfit." Heron sat up from the bed and disagreed, "No, it is not just an outfit. You want me to do something stupid and childish while wearing it. Come on, out with it." Bradford sweated nervously as he tried to come up with a lie yet couldn't lie as it would deny what he actually wanted. 

His girlfriend stood with her arms crossed, waiting for his answer. Her foot tapped impatiently and her eyes glared. Her boyfriend confessed defeated, "I want you to lick an oversized, swirly, rainbow, lollipop and call me uncle." She threw her hands in the air and raged, "I knew it! You want me to do something idiotic and "cutesy!"" He sighed and put his hand on his face in a face palm. The red lady continued, "I'm sick of this! What is with you and getting off to child like roles?!"

The supervillain flopped himself into a chair and breathed out, "There's nothing wrong with me."

A few years before modern day,

Black Heron is sat looking at some security cameras when she notices something. She turns to her boyfriend and asks, "Does this duckling look like that outfit you tried to make me wear?" Bradford Buzzard quickly turned his attention, his eyes went wide as he stared at the screen. The image began to distort and glitch. Then the yellow duckling couldn't be seen anymore. The Mad Scientist cocked an eye and puzzled, "All the images of that child just got so corrupted that we can't see them. But... How?" The business man turned away, trying to keep calm, ordering, "If we ever see this child again, get a better picture. I didn't see it close enough the first time."

The Buzzard left and the Heron felt like he was hiding something from her. Something big. Yet she couldn't say what.

The End.


End file.
